


Alone Together

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Ben 10 Series, ben 10 Omniverse
Genre: College, Desire, Emotions, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Nervousness, Non-Explicit Sex, Passion, Sex, i tried to be as realistic as possible, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kevin and Gwen had been together for nearly two years. And they would take a new step in their relationship </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

For the first time ever, they were truly alone.

No parents or siblings to walk in on them, no Ben to suddenly pop up by the car or the window, it was just the two of them on a Thursday afternoon in her dorm room. As far as they knew, they were the only ones on the floor.

Gwen straightened her shoulders and glanced up as Kevin approached her. He sat down next to her on the bed. She never realized how small college beds were; she could hardly fit in them herself. How could it hold the two of them?

Her heart was pounding. The room suddenly felt overwhelmingly warm. She could feel the sweat soak through her shirt. Was it from the excitement? Nerves? Or both?

Kevin faced Gwen. His hand delicately took hold of her ponytail and undid it. Her long red hair was set free, cascading down her back. His hand wrapped around her waist. He nervously smiled.

She knew he was a virgin like her. She had never gone farther than kissing with her first boyfriend, and Kevin's first relationship didn't last long enough to get to kissing. She was his first kiss. They tested out second together, and a bit of third. And now, they would go further than they ever had before.

She placed a hand on his chest. His head leaned in and their lips met. Her lips parted and her tongue slid into his mouth. It was the type of kiss that was slow and passionate; sending a tingling sensation throughout her body. Gwen felt her hands cling to his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Her palms dug into his chest, her fingers tracing every inch of his. She pulled back when she felt his hands lift up her shirt to lean back in again.

Gwen more at ease. She lost herself in the embrace, navigating through tastes and touches. Some she was familiar with. Others completely new.

"Like that?" He asked.

"Yes," she let out a breathy whisper.

One by one each layer was clothing was shed. Until there was nothing left.

They had seen each other in various states of undress before but they had never been completely exposed before. Gwen felt chills go down her spine as the air brushed against her skin. She jutted back, almost as if to cover herself with her hands but her arms fell at her side.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I'm nervous," she admitted. 

"Me too," he said. 

"But at least we're doing this together you know," she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he smiled. "God, you look absolutely beautiful right now."

"Not so bad yourself," she smirked. Her eyes hungrily gazed over his body. Kevin reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the condom. His hands fumbled as he tried to open the wrapper.

"Agh!" He exclaimed.

"Let me get that," she took it from him. Even though her hands were clammy they managed to rip it open at the first try. She shakily handed it back to him.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

And just a few seconds later it began.

It was uncomfortable at first. Balancing his weight against hers, the tiny space underneath them with almost no room to move. But they adjusted and adapted the best they could and Gwen gave into the passion. It was the thrill of a roller coaster at the highest speed, sending bursts of energy with every climb and drop. She had felt like this before, but it never had been this strong. And she and Kevin were bonded in a way that was more intimate and exhilarating than anything that came before. It was if her soul had merged with his' and become one. The world disappearing around them as they floated up and away to the stars. It was only the two of them, just the two of them, and they were truly alone.

And then it was over.

Gwen was surprised it stopped so soon. She wanted more, she craved more. Yet at the same time she felt wiped out like all the times after a huge battle . She took a deep breath and sat up. She scooted over to Kevin, hoping that they wouldn't be squashed in the tiny corner of the bed. 

"Wow," he exhaled, putting his hands on his knees. "That was---wow."

"Yeah. It really felt great," she grabbed onto his arm. "But I think next time we should find a different place to have sex. This bed's kinda making me really claustrophobic." 

"I was scared you were gonna fall off that thing," he laughed. "And then I'd topple off trying to get you back up." She laughed along with him and snuggled close. He put his arm around her.

It wasn't exactly perfect like she dreamed it would be. But it was experience of its own and Gwen felt proud. And she was happy that she was able to share it with Kevin.


End file.
